D (Vampire Hunter D)
|-|Original Novel (1983)= |-|First Movie (1985)= |-|Bloodlust (2000)= |-|Manga (2007)= |-|Comics (2016)= Summary D''' also known as Vampire Hunter D (吸血鬼ハンター"D") is a dhampir, half vampire, half human who travels around the Frontier in search of the Nobility. In almost every book it is noted that D has superior strength, skills and knowledge in comparison to other dhampirs. It is hinted that this is because he has some special connection to the Sacred Ancestor (It is generally regarded that D is his son, though this has never been explicitly stated) and that he is the result of crossbreeding experiments performed by the Sacred Ancestor to halt the inevitable decline of the Nobility. Powers and Stats '''Tier: Low 2-C, at least 2-C with Akashic Records Name: D Origin: Vampire Hunter D Gender: Male Age: Over 10.000 years Classification: Dhampir, vampire hunter. Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Was able to regenerate from his Fount of Life being severed), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can fight outside the earth), Acausality (Type 4. Immune to the effects of the Akashic Records), Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 4), Aura (His Aura is stated to be more powerful than the Destroyer's, a beings whose same aura negated a blast from the Big Bang Accelerator), Master Swordsman, Expert Marksman, Expert Martial artist, Immense Willpower, Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Possibly has seven senses, can hear the silent, see the invisible, and smell the oderless. Senses he's in a dream), Stealth Mastery (Can blend himself in darkness and sneak up on vampires with enhanced senses and 3 Dimensional Radar. Stated to be able to stand in front of you and you'd never see him), Healing, Resurrection (Via his own abilities or "Lefty", was killed in Scenes From An Unholy War, where Left Hand was destroyed along with himself by Toma. D resurrected despite not recovering yet from Sunlight Sickness and being heavily poisoned without the aid of Left hand), Regeneration Negation (Can cut the fount of life itself, which is the ability to produce life-force energy. It allows the energy produced and absorbed by living beings to give life to other cells. Can also negate Immortality, Resurrection and Regeneration on this level via Miracle Blood Light), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hurt and destroy ghosts), Void Manipulation (Capable of killing Shadows that don't exist), Darkness Manipulation (Controls Darkness and overpowers the Night, which gives an area the physical and temporal features of Night, even when in the sun), Dimensional Travel, Telepathy (uses Telepathy), Soul Manipulation (Vampires can suck the very soul of their victims), Mind Manipulation (Can hypnotize people and can turn them in his thralls by biting them), Empathic Manipulation (Noted as a handsome man, to the point of anyone gets lightheaded looking at him, regardless of gender and sexuality, looking at D makes you hallucinate you're being drawn into his eyes), Paralysis Inducement (His aura can paralyze vampires and humans), Fear Manipulation (His aura can induce fear in others), likely Light Manipulation and Holy Manipulation (With the Light of Creation), Afterimage Creation (Constantly creates afterimages with his movement speed), Space Manipulation, Reality Warping, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Can create and seal holes in space time, further enhanced when using the Akashic records, which are a record of all of Space and Time, and can be used to rewrite history, manipulate reality and completely erase people from existence in present, past and future), Power Mimicry (Copied an enemy's abilty to reflect damage), Minor Poison Manipulation (His blood is extremely toxic to vampires), Limited Flight, Statistics Amplification (Can drink his own blood to grow more powerful), Intangibility (Turned intangible), Physics Manipulation (Is stated to surpass mere physical phenomenon) and Vector Manipulation (Easily redirected The vectors of a whip) |-|Lefty Abilities=Absorption (One off Lefty's main abilities is absorpion, serving as a great defense for D, he can absorb heat, gravity and even an entire warped reality), Forcefield Creation (Created a barrier around a house), Fire Manipulation (Lefty can absorb anything that gives off heat to use as "fire" for his and D's abilities. Absorbing fire allows Lefty to shoot fireballs or heat things up.), Water Manipulation (Any liquid, including blood, urine, etc can be used for "water". Lefty uses it to create cold or freeze people in blocks of ice, Can also be used to cool off people dying of heatstroke), Earth Manipulation (Lefty eats dirt to provide the fourth element in the sequence. He can also analyze dirt for information.), Air Manipulation (Lefty uses wind to absorb or exhale gale force winds, Drains an ocean, rips soldiers bodies apart, and undoes much of a reality warper's powers with inhalation, can also make a human capable of breathing in the stratosphere), Blood Manipulation (Uses blood to disarm weaponized dreams), Sleep Manipulation (Put Doris to sleep), Memory Manipulation (Shows a woman the past that was erased from her mind), Acid Manipulation (Created a powerful acid), Spatial Manipulation (Can undo distorted space) and Resurrection (Can resurrect D, aswell as revive himself while separated from D) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Walked off being turned into a sun), Absolute Zero (In full vampire form), Mind Manipulation and (Unaffected by an attack that would have driven an entire city mad in a millisecond, Illusion Creation (Crushes an illusion with his own will), Matter Manipulation (Took blasts that reduced walls into ions, capable of blocking Valcua's Particle Space Cannon), Transmutation (Resisted being turned into diamond and water), Existence Erasure (Shrugs off being erased from existence), Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (D is completely missing from the Akashic Records, meaning he's a complete anomaly in all of Creation and immune to the powers of it), Gravity Manipulation (Can revert the pressure of a Black Hole), Sealing (Breaks out of a sealed dimension, causing damage and chaos across the universe on multiple points in space and time. This damage caused people to fall through time, be erased from existence, and even erased an Alpha Class Black Hole from reality), Possession, Regeneration Negation, Paralysis Inducement, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Should scale to other nobles, who can fight against D's aura effects, can fight his own twin, which have the same powers, without being affected by his aura or his passive abilities), Technology Manipulation (Via Blue Pendant, which disables electronics) and Time Manipulation (A time manipulating hill doesn't effect D) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Warped the entire space-time continuum with a single stab, Absorbs and channels the power of the Astral Plane, a mystical alternate universe, Breaks out of a sealed dimension, causing damage and chaos across the universe on multiple points in space and time. This damage caused people to fall through time, be erased from existence, and even erased an Alpha Class Black Hole from reality, comparable to Valcua and Gilzen, who are capable of hurting him). His attacks ignore conventional durability. At least Low Multiverse level with Akashic Records (They contain the means to read/change the past, present, and future of the entire universe and creation in general, which include multiple Universes) Speed: At least FTL+ (Dodged and outpaced an attack moving at lightspeed, hacked a computer at FTL speeds, cut down a teleporter in a nanosecond, intercepted a beam that traveled from Mars to Earth "instantly"), Infinite in full vampire form (Crossed an infinite distance in a moment in order to cut Matthew) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Could lift and push open a 50,000 ton door with one hand) Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ (His aura is stronger than the Destroyer's aura who tanked a big bang to the face without a scratch) Stamina: Very High; Can fight for hours without tiring Range: Hundreds of meters with space manipulation, up to Infinite with his Longsword Standard Equipment: Longsword, Wooden Needles, Blue pendant, dagger *'D's Longsword:' D's main weapon. "Limning an elegant arc that was quite different from the straight blades cherished by so many other hunters, it spoke of the vast expanses of time it's owner had traveled." The hilt is glistening and has oiled ivy wrapped around it. It's scabbard is well worn. There is a high-polymer line wound about the sheath that can be threaded through the sword guard to prevent the sword from being drawn. Like a "peace string". D straps the blade to his back, and usually keeps his right hand free to draw at a moment's notice. Though the sword has been broken and the blade dulled on a number of occasions he is usually able to acquire another just like it at some point. Twin-Shadowed Knight depicts him getting a replacement in a room full of hundreds of weapons. It can bypass durability and stretch to infinite in range *'Left Hand:' Although odd, this unnamed entity comes with many special abilities. The first of his abilities, is the ability to place any weak minded individual into a hypnotized/slumbering state. He can also use the elements to save the likes of himself or his host, D. *'Wooden Needles:' Projectiles made of wood, which are a foot long, used by D. The speed at which he throws them is able to pierce bullet proof glass and heavy armor with ease with perfect accuracy. D throws them so fast they burn white flame from friction. *'Blue Pendant:' Mysterious Pendant of unknown origin. Has the ability to disable electronics through unknown means. The blue light shines brightly when activated. D's main weapon worn around his neck. He may have more than one as he gave one to Dan and has since replaced it. *'Dagger:' A common weapon on the Frontier. D carries a black dagger with an eight-inch blade. Intelligence: Genius. Using a small force, bested Valcua who is second only to the Sacred Ancestor in leading military forces. Has thousands of years of experience with fighting every kind of enemy and noble. D have no mercy to his enemies, no matter what age or sex they are, making him extremely efficient in combat Weaknesses: Once every five years, D needs to bury himself due to his dhampir nature afflicting him with "sun sickness". Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Miracle Blood Light: Described as a miracle of blood red light that flashes out from D's eyes. It has the power to completely destroy the regeneration level of true immortality achieved by Duke Gilzen despite him being able to easily regenerate from the fount of life being severed. * Black Blood: D uses his own blood as a weapon, fired via Lefty. * Light of Creation: A powerful attack using the purest of sunlight, a blast of holy power that can split the darkest of spells and defenses. May be an instant destruction of most Nobles when hit with it. It's a blast used by Toma, and D has all of Toma's abilities but at a higher level, so he may also have this in his arsenal. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Light Novel Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Fate Users Category:Probability Users Category:Negation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hunters Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Blood Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Ashi Productions Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Concept Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Void Users Category:Memory Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 2